Hestia (Shardsverse)
|-|Hestia= |-|Elemental Form= Hestia is the Virgin Goddess of Home, Hearth, Family, and Fire. She is the eldest of Cronus and Rhea's children and the older sister of Zeus. She is only mentioned in the main storyline of Shardsverse but plays a bigger role in the extended lore. She is Olympus's main representative to the Council of Gods. History Hestia is the eldest child born to Cronus and Rhea. She was swallowed by her father and grew up inside of his stomach and eventually freed by her younger brother, Zeus. She fought alongside him in the Titanomachy where she slew the Titan Koios, incinerating his body. When they won, the other Gods expected her to take up the role as the Queen of their Pantheon but was shocked when Zeus took the rule. Hestia protested Zeus's imprisonment of their mother within Tartarus but was outvoted as the other gods except for Hades were bitter about her passiveness during the war and her inability to save them. During Typhon's invasion when the other Olympians fled to Egypt, Hestia battled Apophis evenly for a while but was ultimately beaten back by the Chaos Goddess. Apophis spared them due to the fact that she saw Hestia as an entertaining fight. After the Emerald Dragon went into slumber, Hestia discovered that Ouranos still lived and told her grandfather what happened to her mother. Together, they freed Rhea, who had been abused in Tartarus, and rehabilitated her. Appearance Hestia appears as a young girl with reddish-orange hair and orange eyes. She has a gem resembling a ruby on her forehead. In her flaming form, Hestia's hair flares upwards and becomes flames. Her entire body transforms into a humanoid being made of pure fire. Personality Hestia is kind and gentle. She is the most sisterly of all the Goddesses and does not look down on mortals as pleasure tools or pawns. Hestia is the only Goddess and God that Zeus can be himself around, mainly because she can't find in her heart to see him as a monster or a horrible person in general. Hestia always manages to find the best in Zeus and brings it out of him and around her, Zeus becomes a young boy who loves to spend time with his older sister. She will, however, go against his choices such as his decision to imprison Rhea in Tartarus. She is also very humble as seen when she willingly gave her seat up for Dionysus, despite her siblings' protests. Hestia gets along well with other Gods from different pantheons. She is in love with the Slavic God of Darkness Chernobog much to her siblings' joy and Chernobog's sister, Belebog's relief. Despite being a pacifist, Hestia is no stranger to combat and will only fight and kill in self defense. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Birthplace: Greece Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Peace, Family, Chernobog Dislikes: Whenever Zeus fucks up and she has to clean it up Eye Color: Orange Hair Color: Orange Hobbies: Stirring the Fire Eternal on Mount Olympus, spending time with the Slavic God of Darkness Martial Status: In a relationship with Chernobog Status: Alive Affiliation: Gods of Materia Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: Hestia, Vesta (To the Romans), The Goddess of Home, Hearth, Family, and Sacred Fire Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Millions of Years Classification: Greek Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 6), Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 3), BFR, Astral Projection, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation (As the Goddess of Fire, Hestia can manipulate fire to a greater extent than her nephews.), Empathic Manipulation (Can calm people down with her mere presence), Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (As the Eldest Daughter of Cronus, she inherited his power to control time), Creation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Godly Magic, Forcefield Creation, Aura, Sealing, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, High Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Hestia is constantly implied to be the most powerful of the six Elder Olympians, being even stronger than Zeus. She fought Apophis on near-even terms before the Chaos Goddess ultimately defeated her.) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Zeus) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Took hits from Apophis) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Hestia's Fire Iron Intelligence: Hestia is an extremely intelligent Goddess and serves as Zeus' direct advisor. She is often accused of using her younger brother as a puppet leader which she denies and Zeus comes to her defense. In the event that Zeus is incapacitated, Hestia is the next in line rather than the other Gods. Weaknesses: God-Slaying Weapons Feats: *Harmed Apophis during their fight in Egypt. Key: Hestia Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Greek Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good